


华生医生的私密博文

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [11]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760
Kudos: 3





	华生医生的私密博文

（高考作文题目：对“评价他人生活”的看法）

每次大案结束，记者们都会围在贝克街221B门口，长枪短炮对着我和夏洛克。  
在之前公开的博文中，我提到夏洛克对天文学常识一无所知，这显然在社交网络中引起了不小的波澜。记者们在采访时也会问夏洛克一些与案件无关的问题，例如对大选以及国际形势的看法，他一般不会回答。我们在生活中很少询问身边的人这类问题，但同时又很关心别人的看法，于是媒体对名人的采访弥补了这一愿望。有人会大谈特谈，也有人会含含糊糊打太极，在话筒面前一直沉默显得夏洛克很特别。人们对他的反应似乎很感兴趣，研究他不屑的皱眉、高傲的下巴，并把这归类在“与不知道月亮围着地球转”一样的“可爱行为”中。夏洛克说这简直无聊至极，但是看在更多有意思的案子会找上门来的份上，忍了。

人们对夏洛克很感兴趣，正如我因为警方要求无法在公开博文中详细述说案件内容一样，我也不会把他生活中的所有细节说出来。大家很关心他的感情生活，当我和玛丽结婚、茉莉有了新男友后，这种关心变得更为急切。  
我理解这种心情。夏洛克的生活与枯燥无味沾不上边（尽管他一天至少要吼7次无聊），侦探这种事业永远有种神秘感。当然我对这一切都很熟悉了：半夜三点被枪声吵醒、在我自己的婚礼上破除一桩阴谋、偷门卡潜入嫌疑犯的办公室……

有一件事我始终没有习惯，也无法和公众分享。我在被授予上尉军衔时见到过一些大人物，我们留下了几张握手微笑的合照。我和所有人一样会在电视报刊网络上看到一个个掌控我们生活的面孔，我也明白一定还有些关键人物不愿意出现于公众视野。我从未想过会和最关键的那位成为朋友。  
是的，我指的是夏洛克·福尔摩斯的亲哥哥——迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯。

我的妻子玛丽是位可爱的女孩，我第一次打算向她求婚时的气氛相当浪漫，然而当晚有些不可控因素使我们没能继续。  
昨晚她穿得和那晚一样美，我们坐在早就预订好的餐厅座位上，她向我粲然微笑，结果夏洛克又出现了。

我们在二楼，玛丽的眼神比我好，她摇着我的手提醒我。夏洛克似乎在等人，我以为又是罪案调查，然而来的人是他哥哥迈克罗夫特。

迈克罗夫特一进门，玛丽就低下头小声嘀咕：“他发现我们了。”  
“谁？夏洛克？”  
“不，另一位。”  
玛丽与迈克罗夫特有些矛盾，与夏洛克有关，我是无法从中调和的。

我的妻子也有和许多人相同的好奇心，她的目光又停留在福尔摩斯兄弟身上。她会读唇语，兴奋地告诉我兄弟俩人正在吵架。

玛丽完全被他们吸引住了，露出与守在贝克街的记者们无异的神情，她俏皮地眨眼，“他们吵架和我们一样！对错是其次，关键是要赢！”

“怎么可能，那可是福尔摩斯兄弟！夏洛克最注重真相。”

“约翰，你还是不了解夏洛克。他现在就像不想去修草坪的你，拐弯抹角用无数理由只为了反抗我。”

我不能免俗地问：“他们在吵什么？”

“他们又换了一种语言。刚刚在用法语吵欧洲各国的安检政策，现在换成了塞尔维亚语，我不大熟悉这个，只能看个大概……”

我看了一眼夏洛克，他的目光相当专注地落在他哥哥身上。可能很多人认为他在政治方面是外行，但夏洛克是不会甘心在迈克罗夫特擅长的领域做个外行的。

“噢，他们现在在争论嘴唇的衰老过程……”她有些不好意思，带着一点红晕转过头来，对我说：“咱们还是别八卦了。”

我们开始享受餐点，玛丽一直若有所思，她想着想着突然笑起来：“约翰，我觉得他们谈话中提到的'蠢笨的恋爱中的两条金鱼'就是我们俩。”

我哈哈大笑，对玛丽说：“我对这个观点持保留意见。”

END


End file.
